In Zeiten des Krieges
by CuteLily
Summary: Völlig aufgelöst erscheinen Harry und Hermine nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf im Grimmauld-Place. Sie waren dorthin appariert. Zwischen den beiden entbrannte ein Gespräch, das sich in Bahnen lenkte, die von Gefühlen sprachen. Erlebt Tiefe im Krieg


**_In Zeiten des Krieges In Zeiten des Krieges_**

„Warum bist du noch hier, Hermine?"

„Schrei mich nicht an, Harry. Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Ich war es nie."

„Beantworte meine Frage." Fahrig strich er sich durch die unordentlichen Haare.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie musste diese Mauern zum Einsturz bringen.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm ihre Hand an die Wange. Kaum merklich wandte er sich dieser zarten Berührung zu.

„Um zu kämpfen, Harry, wie du."

Sie wischte das getrocknete Blut von seinem Gesicht. Es erfüllte sie mit unbändigem Schmerz, ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Mit Schmerz und heißem Zorn. Wie sehr musste er noch leiden? Wann würde ihn seine Bürde brechen?

Sie las den Unglauben und die Unbegreiflichkeit in seinen smaragdenen Augen.

„Warum?", flüsterte er, nachdem sein Wutausbruch verflogen war.

„Warum kämpfst du noch, Hermine? Du hast doch bereits schon so viel verloren!"

Er sackte in sich zusammen. Sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Hielt ihn umschlossen. Ein wenig Geborgenheit. Nur ein wenig Zuneigung. Er konnte nicht mehr stark sein.

Innerlich seufzte sie. Und sie spürte den Verlust ihrer Eltern erneut in ihr aufkeimen, wie die Knospen einer ewigblühenden Blume.

„Nicht treiben lassen!", befahl sie sich selbst.

Und dann geschah es. Harry weinte. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn weinen gesehen. Nicht einmal bei Sirius' Tod. Es berührte sie – mehr, als sie sich eingestand. Dieser Junge vor ihm. Mit dem Schicksal eines dem Tode Geweihten. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn so hilflos zu sehen.

„Ich kämpfe für alle Welten, Harry. Für alle Nichtmagischen. Für alles Leben. Ich kämpfe, weil ich muss. Zu kämpfen, aus Rachegefühl, aus Zorn, um weltliche oder menschliche Güter, das ist sinnlos. Wir alle haben unsere Gründe, weshalb wir uns dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellen. Harry, wir werden nur gewinnen, wenn wir dasselbe Ziel haben. Wir müssen einen Kreis bilden. Bereit sein, sich für den anderen zu opfern. Einer für den anderen."

Sie hielt inne. Wann hatte sie angefangen, für die Menschheit einzutreten?

„Seit ich all das Leid und den Schmerz und die Trauer selbst gesehen und gespürt habe", dachte sie. Es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, hatte unwillkürlich einen anderen Menschen aus ihr gemacht.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr es weh tut, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, Harry. Das Loch in meinem Herzen könnte nicht tiefer sein. Die Leere nicht gähnender..."

„Und doch kämpfst du...", warf er dazwischen.

„Ja, verdammt. Irgendwer muss sich dem Übel in den Weg stellen. Willst du, dass noch mehr Töchter und Söhne ihre Mutter verlieren? Sollen noch mehr Paare auseinandergerissen werden? So wie bei Remus und Tonks?"

Remus starb bei dem heutigen Übergriff von Todessern auf eine Muggelfamilie.

„Er hat sich für sie eingesetzt, sein Leben gelassen. Und obwohl Tonks erst kürzlich diese Liebe in ihm gefunden und wieder verloren hatte, kämpft sie weiter."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre ein Feigling? Willst du sagen, ich wäre schwach, weil ich müde bin, zu leiden und zu töten?" Er entzog sich ihrer tröstenden Berührungen.

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Glaubst du das?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie spitz und ungerecht diese Worten gewesen waren.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Komm mehr!"

Erneut breitete sie ihre Arme aus. Sie musste ihn fühlen. Spüren. In all diesem Tod gab es auch Leben. Sie musste es fühlen. Jede Sekunde. Sonst würde sie an der Qual zerbrechen.

„Oh Hermine..." Er flog auf sie zu.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken. Sie fühlte diese zögerliche Erkundung. Um ihn zu ermutigen, beugte sie sich vor und presste ihre Lippen an sein linkes Ohr. Zischend stieß er die Luft aus.

„Was...?"

„Psst, still, Harry", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Es machte ihn nervös.

Sie hob sein Kinn mit zwei Fingern an. Er erwiderte den hoffnungsvollen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

„Lass mich das Leben zwischen all dem Tod spüren. Zeig mir das Licht, während wir im Dunkeln tappen. Ich will sehen, dass es wert ist, zu kämpfen und wenn nötig zu sterben."

Er konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen. Das, was gerade zwischen ihnen stand, schien sie wie Feuer zu umspielen. Einzelne Flammen züngelten an ihnen empor.

Das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten nahm er sich Zeit, ihr wahrhaft in die Augen zu schauen. Zu sehen, was in ihnen vor sich ging. Als er seine Gefühle für sie entdeckt hatte, hatte er aufgehört in diese Tiefen zu blicken. Zu viel Schmerz verband er damit.

Doch jetzt, nach dieser ereignisreichen Nacht, kam er nicht umhin, ihre Seele zu ergründen. Ihre Augen waren nicht von einem normalen Braun. Eher ein Hauch von haselnussbraun. Untersetzt mit goldenen Pünktchen, die fröhlich umherzuspringen schienen, wenn sie lachte. Wenn sie sich in einem Gespräch erhitzte, dann wurde ihre Iris eine Nuance dunkler. Er fragte sich, wie sich ihre Augenfarbe wohl verändern würde, wenn sie vor Leidenschaft vergehen würde? Ob ihre goldenen Punkte dann Honigfarben wurden?

„Küss mich, Harry."

Er erstarrte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken inne.

Er wusste, sie wollte es. Sie wollte es wirklich.

„Aber, Hermine, wir können doch nicht."

„Warum nicht, Harry?"

„...der Krieg...die Opfer..."

Sie seufzte theatralisch.

„Ich will nicht daran denken müssen, was ich darf und was nicht. Ich weiß nur, was ich kann und was ich jetzt in diesem Moment möchte. Unabhängig, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden. Der Sturm tobt draußen. Vielleicht gibt es kein Morgen mehr."

Das hatte sie nach dem heutigen Angriff nur allzu sehr vor Augen geführt bekommen. Neben Remus hatte es Minerva und Charlie ebenfalls erwischt.

„Harry, es ist vielleicht unsere letzte, gemeinsame Begegnung. Das letzte Körnchen in unserer Lebenssanduhr. Ich will diese Sekunden nicht missen müssen. Ich will leben!"

Das wollte er auch. Und mehr noch als alles andere, wollte er sie. Schon immer.

Er zog sie etwas fester an sich.

„Hermine, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht wollte. Nein, ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass du es bereuen könntest. Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst. Bitte..."

Sie beendete seinen Wortschwall mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seinem Mund.

„Du Idiot. Nimm, was ich dir biete. Wenn ich es bereuen könnte, dann würde ich es nicht verlangen. Harry, nach dem heutigen Kampf ist mir klar geworden, dass es nur eins gibt, das ich mehr will, als den Frieden."

Er sah die Wahrheit in ihren Augen.

„Komm uns küss mich", flüsterte sie.

Sein Gehirn explodierte. Er würde sich selbst verfluchen, wenn er nicht nahm, was sie bereit war, zu geben.

Sie bog sich leicht in seinen Armen nach hinten. Doch noch immer zögerte er.

„Küss mich...küss mich...küss mich...", sprach sie in seinem Kopf. Wieder und wieder.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne. Neigte den Kopf. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, machte er halt. Sie schauten sich an. Tiefer als jemals zuvor.

„Das ist ihre Magie", dachte er, als ein leichtes Strahlen von ihr ausging und drohte, ihn zu verbrennen.

Er sah dasselbe, feurige Gefühl, was er empfand.

„Liebe ist Wahnsinn!", dachten sie beide im selben Moment, als er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt und seine Lippen zart aber bestimmt auf ihre legte.

Sie waren weich. So weich. Und sie schmeckte nach Tränen. Er roch das Salz auf ihrer Haut.

Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander. Erst jetzt sah er, warum sie nach Tränen geschmeckt hatte. Sie weinte.

„Hermine, was ist los? Ha-habe ich dich verletzt?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte ihr das Nass aus dem Gesicht wischen. Als er seine Hand hob, griff sie blitzschnell zu. Hielt seine Hand fest umklammert und presste sie auf ihre Wange.

„Sieh mich an. Bitte." Er tat es.

Irgendwann schloss er seine Augen. Ihrem Blick hielt er nicht stand. Nicht, wenn aus ihr so viel Gefühl sprach. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt. Und dann hüllte ihn eine helle Aura ein, wie ein warmes Licht. Wie Liebe und Hoffnung.

Sie drückte ihn an die Wand hinter sich. Seine Finger glitten durch ihr duftendes Haar.

Er wünschte sich, sie erneut zu küssen. Doch sie kam ihm zuvor. Hungrig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihr Knie drängte sich zwischen seine Beine, machte ihrem Körper Platz, der sich an ihn schmiegte.

Er gab sich ihrer wilden Leidenschaft hin.

Plötzlich stöhnte er erschrocken auf, als er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund hatte. Sie hatte ihm auf die Unterlippe gebissen.

So vermischte sich Blut mit Angst. Ihrer Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Peinlich berührt ließ sie von ihm ab. Ihr Verlangen für ihn hatte sie überrascht.

„Es tut mir Leid", hauchte sie mit roten Wangen.

Er strich sanft darüber. Sein Lächeln schlug bei ihr ein wie der Blitz.

„Das brauch es nicht, Hermine. Du hast mir lediglich gezeigt, warum ich wieder in den Kampf ziehen muss."

Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue. Nun lachte er.

„In Zeiten des Krieges lebt und erblüht die Liebe. Deshalb werden wir siegen."

Ihr Gesicht klärte sich auf, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, zu kämpfen und zu töten, weil ich dich auch nach diesem Krieg noch will. Du hast mir das Licht gezeigt."

Sie hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Mit ihr an seiner Seite wäre sein Leben kein Kartenhaus mehr.

„Harry..."

Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach werden. Du und ich, das ist schon eine seltsame Vorstellung aber sie gefällt mir. Hermine, du bist mein Glück. Warst es schon immer. Wie könnte ich dich jetzt gehen lassen, ohne dir versichert zu haben, dass du die Einzige für mich bist!? Immer warst!?" Gerührt schaute sie ihn an.

Sie ließ sich von einem heißen Pulsieren durchströmen.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang fest.

Sie fühlte keinen Zweifel, als ihre Finger sich mit seinen verschränkten.

„Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Werden wir zusammen sein? Jetzt? Und auch nach dem großen Finale?"

„Ja, Harry, von jetzt an und für immer."

Das Feuer brannte lichterloh in ihren Herzen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte, um ihre Wange zu küssen. Und sie erbebte vor Glück.

„Ungezogener Junge", hauchte sie verführerisch, als seine Finger unter ihre Bluse glitten.

„Ich hab mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dich zu vernaschen", grinste er spitzbübisch, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Noch Stunden danach konnte man ihr perlendes Lachen hören, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Selbst in Zeiten des Krieges wuchsen Verbindungen, die stärker waren als aller Schmerz. Denn überall, wo Tod und Verdammnis herrschte, keimte Liebe und Hoffnung und schenkte Kraft, um sich dem Bösen wieder und wieder in den Weg zu stellen.


End file.
